the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Noroi
'Approval:' 8/7/16 7 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Sora is very cynical and sarcastic. He can be described as unconventional, it isn't rare for him to not take fights seriously and he has built a reputation for being trigger happy with his words, even to high figures like kages. He is often the comedic relief in a group, he doesn know how to be serious. just doesn't do so because he doesn't know better. When in contact with someone he cares about, his disposure changes a lot. He becomes much warmer and generally easygoing. He has a very deep feeling of inferioirty due to how he took up more from his non-shinobi mother and isn't as strong as his peers as a result. He's never far away from his sister, Kyo. He is very easily agitated and generally on edge when she's not around, they have always been together, never separated ever since their mother's death. All the way through the academy to present day. He wears simple attire. A white coat with light blue accents, with a long collar over a blue undershirt, with black jeans and simple trainers as shoes. He has a piercing in his earlobe as he used to wear an earring before his mother died, but now, he wears a lot random bracelets on his right arm, from his mother. Sora enjoys reading and sleeping mostly, but also likes to draw in spare time. When they were younger, Sora would read to Kyo before she went to sleep. He enjoys playing games that test the brain, especially Shogi, he always plays with his sister, generally winning most games, but it isn't rare for Kyo to win a few as well. Sora's favorite food is dango, he enjoys sweets in general as they remind him of his sister and how he used to share sweets with her. His least favorite food is any meat, he isn't vegetarian per se, just doesn't enjoy the taste of most meats. SoraZanzou.PNG Sora Standard Clothing.jpg Sora Noroi.jpg He takes a lot of his characteristics by his non-shinobi mother, he has her crystal blue eyes and doesn't have much of an affinity for the dark release, if any at all. He has low chakra reserves and is generally weaker than his much more gifted sister, thus relies on trickery and deception to win battles, rather than raw strength, what he says is that he believes that's how a shinobi should be, but in reality, he's masking his weaknesses. He is really good at that. Themes Sora Scheming/Stealthy Sora Normal Theme 'Stats' (Total:64) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Genjutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Gen'ei Specialist ' 'Chunin: Curse Mark 'GAINED RANK YET ' '''Jonin: '''Prime Stealth' GAINED RANK YET ' '''S-Rank: Earth Grudge Fear Part 1 'GAINED RANK YET' ' Kage Rank: Earth Grudge Fear Part 2 GAINED RANK YET' ' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 1 Other Stat boost - '+5 SP S'tat boost - '''+5 SP Genjutsu '''Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd. (10CP)'' Gen'ei Specialist '''Zanzou (Afterimage) - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as Clone, except they stick to the user, cannot be altered in any way and leave if the user stops moving. Using Zanzou gives the user two after images, and copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to shuffle up the afterimages on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. 10/5 '''Burā Sutoraiki I-IV (Blur Strike) - '''Through hastened speeds and Gen'ei, the user is able to strike multiple times in the same motion, giving them the ability to make their many attacks appear as though they've only struck once . Functions and follows multiattack rules (10CP) '''Bokuh '(Blur) -'The user is covered in a hazy sheen, protecting them from incoming damage by confusion. 10 CP, Shields x1 amount invested '''Equipment' *(5) 2 Spring-loaded wrist blades *(1) Set of Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 22500 * Ryo left: 22500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 32' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: ' '''A-Rank: ' 'B-Rank: ' 'C-Rank: ' 07/11/16 Spoopy Mine - 4QP 2000ryo ' '''D-Rank: ' Raids: ' '''RP and Other: ' 07/07/16 Sora and Kyo Training - 6QP 3000Ryo 10/07/16 Playing Shogi With Kyo - 7QP 3500ryo 15/07/16 On The Road - 7QP 3500ryo 17/07/16 Practice Makes Perfect - 6QP 3000Ryo 17/07/16 Sora and Kyo walking down the street - 5QP 2500Ryo 24/07/16 At Kumo - 5QP 2500ryo 25/07/16 This is a leash free zone!- 8QP 4000ryo 05/08/16 Take 2! Squad 2 meetup! - 4QP 2000ryo 02/08/16 Beach Party! - 1QP 500ryo '''History and Story Sora is Kyo's elder brother, they are inseparable and have always been together. When Kyo was born, their mother died due to complications during labor, it was a terrible loss and has been inside of Sora's mind every day, his only friend, his sister, has been his lifeline, his one path out of depression and suicide. Their father tried his best to raise them both, but ultimately couldn't balance both his life and theirs, and they ended up growing up alone, only having each other to learn from, leading to very much awkward personalities. Sora very much believes that he is the only person who can properly cultivate his sister's skill. Him and his father have never been on good terms for many reasons, but the main one was what happened during his mother's death, which he swore not to tell anyone. His father placed a curse mark on him upon seeing that he was weak as a shinobi. The only thing his father wanted was for his children to grow into strong shinobi, and seeing that Sora was lackluster, decided to give him, almost, a boost. The curse mark is located just below his nape, towards his right shoulderblade, it hasn't been fully activated yet and is yet to consume the user because nothing horrible has happened in Sora's life yet. Sora also feels that his father is hiding omething important from him and is acting awfully shady, which lead to trust issues between the two. Sora is part of the Noroi clan. A clan known to be ostracized from Konoha for their sinister disposures, their black chakra and desire to seek immortality in some form or another lead to villagers not trusting them, calling them demons among many other things. Relationships Kyo Noroi - His loving and caring sister, they're always together, inseparable. Old man Noroi - His father, not on good terms with him ever since mother's death Category:Character Category:Konohagakure